PRAMS Project Summary The Kentucky Department for Public Health is seeking CDC grant funding to develop, implement, and maintain the Pregnancy Risk Assessment Monitoring System (PRAMS) program. The establishment of this surveillance system will provide Kentucky access to high quality data of selected maternal attitudes, behaviors and experiences prior to, during and shortly after pregnancy. The data collected will fill gaps in existing maternal and child health data, and will be used for the purposes of planning, enhancing and evaluating maternal and child health programs. Data from PRAMS will also assist in monitoring Kentucky's progress in reaching national and state performance measures for Title V and progress towards program goals for maternal and infant health, as well as Healthy People 2020. The Healthy People 2020 goals and objectives encompass a variety of health outcomes, behaviors and health systems indicators that impact the health and well-being of women, infants and children. PRAMS data may be utilized in Kentucky to monitor progress towards meeting these national goals. In particular, PRAMS provides data on social determinants of maternal health such as pre-pregnancy health behaviors and health status which may be influenced by factors such as access to services and stress. Social determinants of infant health including racial disparities, income levels, education and health insurance coverage are also included in the PRAMS survey. These data are critical to implement a life course perspective focused on improving maternal and infant health outcomes. In addition, data from PRAMS will provide the required information to monitor progress towards national and state performance measures for the Title V block grant. PRAMS data will also enhance the ability of Kentucky to evaluate existing MCH programs and develop new strategies. PRAMS data may be helpful in determining whether programs are adequately reaching the targeted population. For example, the PRAMS survey provides information on the number of women who need resources regarding smoking cessation services and the number of women who actually received those services. Additionally, PRAMS may provide information on changes in the health outcome of interest for a specific program/intervention.